Народная медицина
мини|234px|Препараты традиционной медицины на рынке в [[Антананариву, Мадагаскар]] thumb|234px|Рисунок из трактата Псевдо-Апулея «Herbarium», XIII век thumb|234px|Иллюстрация из японской книги о корейской народной медицине Наро́дная медици́на ( ; , также ; ; или Традиционная медицина — ) — часть альтернативной медицины, которая включает в себя знания о болезнях, методах и средствах лечения, которые передаются в народе из поколения в поколение. Исторический экскурс До конца XVIII века народная медицина не отделялась от общепринятой медицины, что ярко показывает книга базельского врача Теодора Цвингера «Sicherer und geschwinder Arzt, oder vollständiges Arznenbuch» (1684). Она базировалась в основном на постулатах Гиппократа и других древних врачей о «соотношении соков организма». Термин «народная медицина» появился во врачебных трудах немецких учёных в первой половине XIX века и описывал тогда весь образ действий населения по отношению к своему здоровью, куда включалось, таким образом, не только знахарство, основанное на магии и лечении природными факторами, но также гигиена и использование населением медицины, в том числе традиционной врачебной медицины. Таким образом, этот термин включал в себя едва обозримое многообразие преобладающих в народе представлений о болезнях и способах их лечения. Врачи в этот период, тем не менее, не отказывались от того, чтобы разоблачать медицинские представления населения. То же самое делал Иеремия Готхельф в своём романе «Anne Bäbi Jowäger haushaltet und wie es ihm mit dem Dokteren geht» (1843—1844). В конце XIX века в странах, развивавших научный, доказательный подход к медицинским методам, взяло верх понимание термина, широко распространившееся к концу XX века — под «народной медициной» стало пониматься главным образом иррациональное, основанное на традиции знахарство в противовес классической врачебной медицине. Понятия «народная медицина» и «медицинские суеверия» часто стали использоваться как синонимичные. Всемирная организация здравоохранения в настоящее время не рекомендует использование нетрадиционных методов и работает в направлении продвижения доказательного подхода при оценке безопасности, эффективности и качества народной медицины How safe is traditional medicine? // WHO, Ask an expert, 11.07.2005. «There is some evidence that seems to support the use of traditional and complementary medicine … WHO does not currently recommend these practices, but is working with countries to promote an evidence-based approach to addressing safety, efficacy and quality issues».. Согласно проведенному в 2007 году исследованию РАМН в России у 95 % народных целителей отсутствует медицинское образование, а более 40 % из них нуждаются в лечении психических отклоненийЧем опасна «народная медицина»? // Российская газета, 18.05.2007.Слета М. Альтернативная медицина: чего больше — пользы или вреда? medpulse.ru. Термин традиционная медицина, в зависимости от национальных традиций, используется в двух различных значениях: # Медицина, с давних пор используемая у разных народов, синоним термина «народная медицина». # Как синоним терминов: конвенциональная медицина, классическая медицина, официальная медицина — наименование научно обоснованной, практической медицины, даваемое ей в противовес так называемой «нетрадиционной» (альтернативной) медицине. Правовое регулирование В современной России для занятия народной медициной достаточно получить в органах управления здравоохранением субъектов Российской Федерации лишь диплом целителя. Для получения такого диплома необходимо: заявление гражданина и представление профессиональной медицинской ассоциации либо заявление гражданина и совместное представление профессиональной медицинской ассоциации и учреждения, имеющего лицензию на соответствующий вид деятельности. Следовательно, получение лицензии в данном случае с точки зрения «Основ законодательства Российской Федерации об охране здоровья граждан» не требуется. Таким образом, лица, занимающиеся народной медициной в нарушении установленного законом порядка (при отсутствии диплома целителя) не являются субъектами преступления, предусмотренного ст. 235 УК РФ (Незаконное занятие частной медицинской практикой или частной фармацевтической деятельностью), поскольку для них не установлена обязанность получения лицензии на занятие народной медициной (целительством). Правда для отдельных видов деятельности народных целителей (гирудотерапия; гомеопатия; мануальная терапия; медицинский массаж; рефлексотерапия; традиционная диагностика; традиционными системами оздоровления) получение лицензии требуется. Предпринимаются попытки поместить народную медицину в правовое поле и легализовать ее. В частности, в Рязанской области в апреле 2014 г. региональное правительство приняло постановление о порядке занятия народной медициной. Данное регулирование направлено на формализацию этой деятельности, требующей получения разрешения в областном министерстве здравоохранения, ведения документации, аналогичной медицинским картам в официальных учреждениях, получения письменного согласие на лечение со стороны пациента.Слета М. Рязанский городской сайт: Разборчиво. В Рязанской области утвердили порядок занятия народной медициной См. также * Этномедицина * История медицины * Традиционная славянская медицина * Традиционная африканская медицина Примечания Литература * Ссылки * Пекинская декларация // Конгресс ВОЗ. — 08.11.2008 * Резолюция WHA62.12 Народная медицина // Резолюции и решения 62-й сессии Всемирной ассамблеи здравоохранения. — 22.05.2009 * Категория:Альтернативная медицина Категория:История медицины Категория:Медицинская антропология Категория:Народная культура